In Which P3 and P4 Had Demons but Everything Is Still Chill
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: We go into a universe where demons are still commonplace and had replaced Shadows... and the P3/P4 cast just brings their own demons into their slice of life shenanigans between brawls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** One night, I had a dream where the Persona 4 cast were the samurai cast of Shin Megami Tensei IV (although they were wearing the beta samurai uniforms). Meanwhile, the Shin Megami Tensei IV cast were decked out in Iwatodai uniforms. King Moron was replaced by a Warrior from Dragon Quest, but that's not important._

_The first thing I thought when I woke up is: why the fuck has no one made a clothes swap of the SMT IV and P4 casts yet? I mean, look, both games have 4 in the name, it should be destined!_

_The second thing I thought is: how would the Persona 4 cast deal with the typical demonic shenanigans of other games in the franchise?_

_The second question made me start thinking of an AU where P3 and P4 characters were in the typical demonic apocalypse setting. (I am still awaiting the fulfillment of the former question.) However, while I was thinking of it, I wanted it to have the fluffiness of P4, yet I couldn't think of anything._

_Then, I found a Shin Megami Tensei fic (that shockingly wasn't P3/P4 related) called The Demon Tamers' Guild, by CryptidKeeper. The fic is an ongoing story (fanfiction note: well, on AO3 at least, not sure about this site) that brings all the demonic goodness you could want with a bunch of Slice of Life elements, and it doesn't get too dark. And so, I found my inspiration to write this. I give thanks to CryptidKeeper (or rather, ThatTurtle) for writing this, and I encourage you to give it a read sometime._

_So yeah, have a P3/P4 setting with demons. This story has no set schedule, and will be updated casually whenever I get an idea, due to commitments to other stories._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei series as a whole, Atlus does. Speaking of which, broaden your horizons and play other SMT games, Etrian Odyssey, Radiant Historia, and maybe that new Conception II game. Or maybe the first two Persona games. Do not let them fall into the void._

* * *

_**01**: In Which Minato goes on a walk_

The particular section of the city that Minato is walking through that night is eerily silent, the only sounds coming from flickering lamps. The moon shone high above, a half-moon that night, giving its glow to the lonely apartment buildings.

It was dangerous, to walk through quiet places at this time of night. In big cities, safe areas are abundant, man and demon awake at the same time, creating an interesting nightlife blend that had existed for over a decade already. However, in the areas rife of crime or otherwise subdued, humans thugs and rogue demons that don't hold peaceful or neutral feelings toward mankind run rampant. Or, worse, human thugs with demons.

Minato pulled out his phone and switched to another song, which started blaring in his headphones, and stuck it back in his pocket. The music served as a nice distraction.

He found himself calmly humming along with the tune, walking down the street with hands in his pockets. The stylishness made the atmosphere much more chill rather than unsettling. Now, to just calmly head back to the dorm…

The police tape over a shattered window of an apartment he passed by should have tipped him that things were going to get a bit hairy. Something stomped out of an alleyway, followed by a blur wielding hammers, a small figure holding a chair floating above the big guy.

A red-skinned Oni, without a blade but blessed with intimidating fists, confronted him with a toothy grin, hovered by a malicious Poltergeist, with a mischievous yet equally dangerous Gremlin circling around them. Minato stopped in his tracks, coolly regarding the development.

"What are ya doing out here at this time of night, kid? Bad stuff happens at night… ya know?" the Oni said, passive-aggressively.

"It's been awhile since we had some fresh meat to bully!" the Gremlin cackled; he seemed to be more playfully evil rather than flat-out villainous.

"Other than that one guy that didn't pay up his protection money." the Poltergeist snickered. Minato's mind wandered to the police-taped window.

"Listen kid, we're not as bloodthirsty as the next guy, but we sure as hell need Macca." the Oni stepped up intimidatingly. "Pay up, oh, 3000 Macca, and maybe we'll leave a limb attached."

"..." Minato did not answer.

"Hey, you hearing me?"

"...What?" Minato took his phone back out and lowered the volume of the music that was playing and looked back up; the demons looked very visibly annoyed.

The Poltergeist, wild and uncontrollable, exploded, "Give us money or die!"

Minato processed the threat. Then he frowned. "Huh, so you're just a bunch of petty thugs."

"Excuse you?" the Gremlin seemed more annoyed by the insult than anything, though the Oni and Poltergeist just seemed pissed off.

"Who the hell do you think you are, saying that?" the Oni takes another aggressive step.

Minato then cast his eyes back down to his phone, ignoring their outrage..

...and opened up the Demon Summoning Program.

In a flash, his phone summoned a demon. A demon that's personal to him, something that he had summoned of his own will, years and years ago…

The demon looked like a more monsterish and robotic version of his master, floating above him, wielding a harp in his hands. Through the speakers embedded in his arms, the demon spoke out: "I am Orpheus the Famed, and you just asked for a beatdown."

"My thoughts exactly." Minato increased the volume of his music. This wouldn't be much of a bother.

The enemy demons were in awe; Famed demons are a rarity, even in the Expanse. Orpheus raised his hand and strum his harp -

Suddenly, the Poltergeist was engulfed in flame, the chair it wielded turning into nothing more than burnt pieces of wood. The tiny Spirit threw the pieces to the ground, furious, and chanted a quick Sukunda; Minato felt something weigh him down.

Casually, he summoned another demon: Fairy Pixie. The fairy, wasting no time, cast Agi. The unfortunate Poltergeist shrieked as it burned into nothingness.

The Oni roared and charged. Without even looking up, Minato summoned a Momunofu, a fellow Brute; however, unlike the Oni, the Momunofu came with his weapon, so the armored demon (slowly) advanced, pushed the Oni back, and thrust his spear in his shoulder. Growling, the red Brute punched him in the face (which conveniently had no protection), sending Momunofu reeling back. Orpheus and Pixie, as if accepting telepathic commands from the blue-haired teenager, launched a storm of fire magic toward the Oni, who was pulling the spear out of his shoulder. He swatted the Pixie away roughly, tanking the magic, advancing toward the youth.

"You fucking punk! You think you can mess with me?" the Oni ran toward Minato, who still looked rather unperturbed.

The demon failed to notice the sword hidden in his jacket until it was too late.

…

Stepping forward, shaking off the Sukunda, sword at his side - dripping red - Minato confronted the Gremlin.

The Gremlin had been too shocked to do anything at the start of the battle. Now it was scared shitless to do anything else, what with the cold teenager and his entourage of demons.

The answer to this dilemma was easy. "I-I surrender! Please sir, let me go!"

Minato stared at the demon intensely. Then he smiled. "Sure. You're free to go. Just cause no more trouble, got it?"

The Gremlin bowed profusely and spirited away as fast as he could.

Momunofu (who had a bleeding nose), pointed out, "You could have asked that little shit for money, first."

Minato shrugged. He went into his own stores of magic, learned through demonic whisperings, and healed up Pixie and Oni.

"Minato, it's dangerous to go alone at night!" the Pixie was frustrated with him, a mutation of concern.

"I prefer my walks to be quiet." he admitted.

"Would you rather have things quiet or be dead?" Really, she seemed a bit like an older sister.

"We shouldn't make a big deal out of it." beeped Orpheus. "He can kick anyone to the curb with his swordplay." He looked behind them at the mess; Minato had been the one to finish the demon off.

"He has a point, but boss, remember to always bring us out as soon as someone's giving you shit." said Momunofu.

"Got it, got it." Minato nodded. He looked at the concerned Pixie. "...But if you guys are worried, I guess it's fine if you guys stick around."

And so, the demon tamer and his entourage continued on their way, putting the fight behind them.

Besides, for Minato, it was just a regular, everyday fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**02:**_ In Which Minato and friends eat out_

* * *

"Boss, are you getting hungry?" asked Momunofu, suddenly, about halfway through the walk. The demon's nose had stopped bleeding, though, he showed a different discomfort: hunger.

Pixie and Orpheus nodded, both needing to sate their appetite.

Minato had to admit that he was hungry as well. He could just head home, though; every day, the members of the dorm cycle to provide a meal for everybody. At this time, food may be almost ready, everybody gathering after nightly activities or missions. "We can just eat at the dorm."

"...Minato…" whispered Orpheus. He sounds displeased.

"Yes?"

His Pixie flew in front of his face, looking very, very concerned. "...Isn't the Fuuka woman cooking today?"

"..." Minato processes it.

"..." Pixie stared intently.

"..." Orpheus sighed.

"..." Momunofu frowned. "Fuck."

"...We're eating out tonight." announced Minato. There was a unanimous cheer.

They head into a busier part of the city. Humans, humanoid demons, and a few Beasts were out at that time of night, going about their business. There were only a few glances toward the group, and it was only because Minato had stained his jacket in the fight.

They go to a Wild Duck Burger; not the one they usually go to, but it would have to do. A few people were inside, talking with each other or eating. At the counter is an Apsaras, who had permission to wear usual Apsaras clothing, though she's still stuck with an employee hat. She greeted them politely, though she sounded a bit tired. "Welcome to Wild Duck Burger, may I take your order?"

"I'll have a number five." said Minato.

"Same thing." said Orpheus; they have a bunch in common.

"Two number sevens." grunted Momunofu.

"Medium fries and a salad!" chirped Pixie.

Minato paid out the money. After giving back the change, the Apsaras noted the blood on his clothes. "Ah, you're a Hunter? Strange, you're so young…"

Minato nodded. "School doesn't let us get normal jobs."

"Right. The Japanese school system is still a wonder to me." the demon sighed. "My mistress is still trying her hand at being a Hunter."

"Is that working out?" Orpheus interjected.

"I am working as a cashier." she said.

"...Ah."

"It'll get better." assured Minato.

"I hope so… why don't you take a seat while your food gets ready?"

The foursome found a booth in a corner. Minato and Orpheus slouched together, while Momunofu and Pixie took the opposite seats.

"I feel kinda bad for Fuuka." said Orpheus. "Nobody ever shows up when she's the one cooking."

"Didn't Ken try eating her food two weeks ago?" said Minato.

"He did it to be polite." said Pixie. She paused. "Also, he got food poisoning afterwards."

"Heh. That'll teach him to be polite." laughed Momunofu.

Pixie shivered. "Not even Amrita could cure him out of his funk."

"Hm. Maybe she'll feed it to Koromaru's team. Again." said Minato.

"I don't know, Hairy Jack looked kinda, you know, out of it that one time."

"Hm." He looked back to the front of the restaurant. "I think our food is ready."

"I'll get it." volunteered Momunofu. He got up and returned with trays of food. Everybody stared at the food as if it was a marvelous feast; well, in comparison to Fuuka's cooking, at least.

"...You didn't get us drinks." The Famed said to the Brute.

"Oh I'm sorry, your fucking highness."

"Don't fight, I'll get it!" said Pixie. Even if demons are accepted in society, fighting in public still isn't. She gathered everybody's cups (she knew their favorite drinks from past experience) and quickly returned (albeit struggling to bring the now full cups).

"Alright. So, is anybody going to say grace?" Minato looked at his comrades with a dead serious look on his face.

Then they all laughed, because the Law alignment is dumb, and dug in.

While Minato chewed on a burger, he hears (he's still wearing his headphones) his cellphone giving a text notification. He casually checked it:

_"What about us?"_

His other demons were texting him through the Demon Summoning Program. He wishes that Junpei and his demons never taught them that.

_"only people that helped today gets food"_

They'd probably be miffed the next time that he brings them out, but it's a rule that they all have to get used to.

However, Minato's eating is interrupted by another text. At first, he thought that they didn't get the message, but was surprised to see that it was from someone else:

Shinjiro.

_"helped fuuka prepare the food today. not amazing but bearable"_

Minato clutched his burger tightly, ignoring the ketchup running onto his hands. If he had known that, he wouldn't have blown most of that day's earnings on dinner.

Momunofu looked toward him. "Hey boss, can I order some mor-"

The cold glare told the demon a firm no.


	3. Chapter 3

**03:** In which we have some world building

* * *

"._..crime was at high rates only years ago. Not all demons responded well to new human-demon relations, and some demons (known as 'Dark' demons) are naturally chaotic in nature, and so they often cause havoc, usually murder cases. Crimes committed by humans skyrocketed, human criminals taking advantage of the Demon Summoning Program to use supernatural aid in their crimes._

_Police were overwhelmed and in some regions of the world, military action was put into place as a response to growing crime. The only place untouched by the rise in crime was the United States, which was in the middle of the **Messian Civil War**, as all demons that weren't conspiring with the angels sided with humans against the rebellious Bible Belt, which was backed by the Heavenly Host._

_Vigilante action started to increase, humans using their own allied demons to fight against the crime waves. Angels that were not involved in the Messian Civil War lend their aid as well. In Japan, the Minister of Defense, **Tamagami,** is famous for his support of vigilante action, and soon set up the **Hunter's Association** (sometimes referred to as the Demon Buster's Association). The Hunter's Association is a mercenary system set up by the Japanese government, offering bounties on troublesome gangs in exchange for money or prizes; regular civilians could also place their own requests, after being screened by the government._

_This bounty system grew in popularity, with other countries like the United States and China backing it; some places have even gotten rid of law departments and thrown full support behind the Hunter's Association to save money. This has also aided the job market, as the only true requirements to become a Hunter is to have at least three registered demons and to be of legal age (which varies across regions); unemployment rates dropped as many became Hunters. One basic hunt along with a demon's defeat (as all demons drop Macca, a recently introduced currency) gives out relatively decent pay. However, being a Hunter comes with higher mortality rates, which has brought the ethics and morality of the system into question._

_Additionally, some criminal organizations have started mimicking the Hunter's Association, offering assassination jobs against civilians, high ranked Hunters, as well as jobs too unsavory for governments to back. The **Ring of Gaia** is the biggest of these organizati-_"

The TV is turned off, interrupting the documentary.

The Empusa, who had been slouching on the couch, stood up, tail swishing. "Ah, boss…"

A shirtless man stood in the doorway, staring at his demon.

"Do we have a job?"

"Indeed. Come now, we have to hurry, or our mark will leave." said Tayaka Sakaki, leader of Strega.


End file.
